fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Julep
Julep is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Donuteria. Appearance Julep has brown hair and green eye shadow. She wears a green hat with a white ribbon, a green top with puffed sleeves and white trims, brown pants, and green-white shoes with brown laces & soles. Orders Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Mint Cream (none in other holidays) **Green Icing (Vanilla in other holidays) **Mint Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips (none in St. Paddy's Day) *Blueberry Shamrock Donut with Boston Cream (Round in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Key Lime Drizzle (Sugar Plum in other holidays) **Lucky Sevens (none in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Teriyaki Wings * 4 Celeries * 8 Green Peppers * Ranch Dip * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Pistachio Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *3 Cookies Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Spinaches (top) *3 Tomatoes (bottom left half) *3 Basil Leaves (bottom left half) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Sage Derby Cheese (Provolone Cheese in other holidays) *Corned Beef *Shredded Lettuce *Tomato *Olives *Corned Beef Hash (Deep-Fried Pickles in other holidays) *Regular * Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner B * Kiwi Cake * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Pistachio Drizzle (??? in other holidays) ** Shaved Mints (??? in other holidays) ** Cherry * Cupcake 2: ** Green Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Shaved Mints (??? on other holidays) ** 2 Mint Bars (??? on other holidays) Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner B * Kiwi Cake * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Irish Cream Drizzle (??? in other holidays) ** Shaved Mints (??? in other holidays) ** Shamrock * Cupcake 2: ** Green Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Shaved Mints (??? on other holidays) ** 2 Mint Bars,1 Cherry (??? on other holidays) Papa's Bakeria * Gingersnap Crust * Peach Filling (3/4) * Apple Filling (1/4) * Cletic Knot Crust (Slit Top Crust in other holidays) * 12 Clover Cookies (Outer Ring) (Kiwi in other holidays) * 1 Whipped Cream Dollop (Center) * 1 Cherry (Center) Menu Items Unlocked with * In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Mint Cream. * In Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Spinach. * In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Mint Shavings. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 38 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 8 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 12 Pap's Next Chefs *2015: She earned more votes than Ivy and Mindy to win the Wild Onion division with Carlo. She then lost to Shannon in the semi-finals. Trivia *A Mint Julep is a centuries-old mixed alcoholic drink, or cocktail, consisting primarily of bourbon (or some other spirit) and fresh mint. It is the signature beverage of the Kentucky Derby. *Presently, she is the only Papa's Donuteria debutant not to have a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Julep's_Cheeseria_order_during_St._Paddy's_Day.png|Julep's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day WIN_20160123_153520.JPG|Julep's Cupcakeria To Go! during St. Paddy's Day Julep's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Julep's Freezeria To Go! Order Julep Donuteria.png|Julep's Donuteria oreder during St. Paddy's Day. Gallery Julep (cropped).PNG Julep 1.jpg|Julep is unlocked Julep 2.jpg|Julep bandicam 2014-07-25 22-25-30-758.jpg bandicam 2014-07-27 16-57-34-815.jpg Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Julep_y_Rita.png Julep Bronze 1.jpg|Perfect for Bronze with Julep Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.27.30.png|Julep plays Cactus McCoy, while Gino waits in line Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.05.51.png|Angry Julep Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.10.13.png|Julep is not happy with the Paddy donuts she recieved Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.10.20.png|Julep points at the donuts she recieved, in a half-angry mood Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.08.23.png|Mad Julep Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.11.32.png|Julep is not pleased Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.08.27.png|Julep is bursting Update pizzeria.jpg IMG 5391-1-.PNG|link=Julep Julep perfectpizza.png|Julep with another perfect pizza on Valentine's Day! Awards wildonion.jpg|Julep winning the Wild Onion division with Carlo Romano Julep Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png|A perfect order for Julep in Papa's Cheeseria. Julep Cheeseria Perfect.png|The custom worker has done it again, Julep is happy with her perfect sandwich, and the Cheesy BLT has been mastered. Newbies.jpg|Julep, 1st in line for cupcakes WIN_20160123_153328.JPG|A perfect order for Julep in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Perfect Julep.PNG|Julep's Perfect Order in Papa's Bakeria julep 2nd Outfit.PNG|Julep's B Outfit Julep - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Julep Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Julep Yui.png|Made by DokiDokiTsuna Pixel Julep.png|Made by LavenderSunset Chibi-Julep.JPG|Chibi Julep! Sem títuloss.png|Made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:J Characters